


Bloodbath

by thaliastxrk



Series: Lust at First Bite [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Cheating, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Tony is left to look after Peter, a young fledgling, while his boyfriend attends to other matters for a week. He's sure he'll be fine. Why wouldn't he be? He only thinks of draining the life out of the boy every second of the day but, no. No. He'll be fine.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi yes  
> I give u this probably really shitty one shot while I'm working on my multi-chaptered fic ''Bloodline''  
> I hope you enjoy this  
> (vamps are based off TVD and Being Human, with my own little things thrown in)

Tony completely understood Steve’s need and urge to turn the little brunette, keep him young and perfect until the world came to an end, to keep him by his side forever. He understood how he got pulled in by those bright brown eyes, framed by thick long lashes and those plump pink lips, still somehow showing life. What he didn’t understand is how the little brat all of a sudden became his responsibility, his fledgling to look after, teach, and keep in check. 

 

‘’Why can’t he go with you? You can’t turn someone and then just run off for a week,’’ Tony inisted while following Steve through the tower as he was slipping on his jacket. 

 

‘’Bucky’s found more from his pack. I need to go with him in case it turns ugly. He was abandoned after all,’’ Steve explained and Tony groaned in annoyance. ‘’You said it was fine, that you didn’t mind.’’

 

‘’I said I didn’t mind here and there for an hour or two. Not a fucking week, Steve! He’s yours!’’ Tony huffed, grabbing Steve’s arm to stop him in his tracks and force him to turn and face him. 

 

‘’He can’t go with me. A bunch of wolves that we don’t know… They could tear him apart in seconds. You know what he’s going through, the snappiness and the habit to run his mouth due to the change he’s going through, the sensitivity to literally everything, the irritability, the bloodlust… I take him out of those doors and he could just take off,’’ Steve replied. ‘’Please… It’s just for a week.’’

 

‘’Yeah, I’m not that bad,’’ spoke a disembodied voice, smooth like silk, and Tony looked back and found Peter leaned against the doorframe, lashes fluttering and a smirk on his lips. 

 

_ Say no. Say no right now, Anthony. _ Is what Tony should have said, he should’ve said no, but when he replied, he found himself saying,

 

‘’Fine.’’

 

\----

 

The day after Steve left had to be the easiest day for Tony. Peter remained quiet, he didn't bother Tony at all. He kept himself to his bedroom, stayed out of the way. Tony was thankful due to how he felt about the younger man. He completely understood Steve's loss of control on the day that Peter was turned into a vampire, the day he joined the family. Steve had meant to scare the boy, have a taste before taking the memory of Steve and everything he had learned and sending him back into the world not knowing anything at all, but once Steve gave in, there was no stopping and now Peter's here, and taunting Tony every single day without even knowing it.

 

From the moment he was introduced to the new fledgling he was experiencing a blood lust he can't remember ever feeling in his five hundred years of roaming the earth. Not even when he was first turned. It was like Peter's blood was screaming out to him, and anymore than a couple hours with the pretty brunette leaves Tony dangerously close to giving in and doing something he would eternally regret. He craved him. Stupidly so.

 

He understood what Steve did, how Steve lost control and reacted because it's exactly what he would have done, something he's still scared of doing. Even now, with life taken from him, Peter somehow managed to keep it all. All that life, all the innocence he had before, all the perfection he had while human. Eye's still twinkled and he carried a grace and life that none of them managed to keep.

 

But, of course, each day only got worse, and cut the strings holding Tony's sanity and control together one by one, painfully and slowly and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it, because deep down, or maybe not that deep at all, he didn't want to.

 

He wanted to tear the pretty boy apart.

 

Tony had the stupid thought that maybe everyday would be like the first day, but of course, he was so wrong. Peter seemed to be everywhere he turned by the third day, and Tony was sure he was either going to lose his mind very soon, or that he was already losing it. Every room he turned into the young vampire seemed to occupy, and would stand way closer than he needed to while Tony made coffee or something for Peter to eat.

 

Each place he sat, the boy was sitting close by. Every time Tony reached for his favorite blood type, the boy would snatch the blood bag out of his hand and offer a little wink in return and slowly walk out of the room, seemingly taking all the air out of Tony's lungs along with him.

 

Each time Peter sat with Tony, for any reason, would get closer and closer, and would be wearing too little, shirts too big and they would hang off his shoulder and show off that pale skin, and his neck taunted Tony, scream and cry out to him. The comments he'd idly make, flirtatious and teasing, and resting his feet in Tony’s lap while he drifted off for a midday nap, trapping Tony to the couch while he reads a book, to scared to even attempt to move in case he accidentally wakes the beautiful boy from him sleep. When Peter does wake up, he presses a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek before leaving the room. 

 

Yeah, Tony’s sure he’s not going to survive the rest of the week. 

 

By the fifth day, Tony was absolutely certain that Peter had just completely melted his sanity and was very close to stripping away the last of his control. Peter just carried on as usual, the flirty comments, walking around in less and less, and soon just waltzing around in Steve’s shirts, which are about four sizes too big for the boy. The fabric slipping off one shoulder; showing off place skin leading up to his neck and stopping at his knees. Sucking on lollipops; to ‘’stop his cravings’’ and just flat out  _ staring _ at Tony for way too long.

 

Tony spent the day just repeating to himself that he only had to deal with this for two more days. Two more days and then he can make some excuse to just run to a corner of the Earth and forget about the pretty little brunette. Two more days. He could do that. He could manage two more days. 

 

He was doing so well. Peter had kept to his room for almost three hours at this point; Tony was free to walk into a room and not see the pretty brunette and think of all the ways he could bend him over each available service and just make him cry and while so prettily. 

Tony was doing great, until the sun went down and Tony was spending some time sitting with a book and drink he so desperately needed until, of course, pretty brown eyes sat himself right there next to him and fluttered those long lashes and sighed dramatically.

 

‘’I’m hungry,’’ Peter pouted. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

  
‘’Are you now?’’ Tony asked, refusing to look up at him, flipping a page of the book he was supposed to be reading, but it’s hard to concentrate on any task while the pretty brunette occupied a room.   


  
‘’Mm-hmm,’’ Peter answered, bottom lip stuck out a little and those brown eyes tempting Tony to just give in and give him anything and everything he wants.

  
  
‘’You know where the blood bags are, sweetheart. Run along and grab one of those,’’ Tony replied instead, desperately trying to ignore the young fledgling and pretend that he’s completely disinterested.

  
  
‘’They taste weird,’’ Peter commented and Tony hummed in agreement, still refusing to look back up at him. ‘’You shouldn’t have let me taste it fresh... It’s so much better.’’

  
  
It was a matter of necessity,’’ Tony replied, his mind flashing back to when Peter was growing weak, stubborn in his first few days as a vampire and Tony had to resort to tempting Peter and it worked. The boy drank, but the young lady he found on the street didn’t survive. Peter spent the next few weeks utterly distraught, but was always craving it from the vein ever since. Steve had managed to take his mind away from it, but not far enough apparently. ‘’The rule is we drink from blood bags. If I have to follow it, you do too.’’   


  
‘’I could always feed from you,’’ Peter suggested and Tony scoffed, and looked up from his book for a moment, but didn’t dare look over even for a second.

  
  
‘’Blood sharing is very personal, Peter. I’m sure that has already been explained to you.’’   


  
‘’Guess I’ll starve then,’’ Peter sighed loudly, and Tony held back a snort. What a poor attempt.

  
  
‘’It seems you will.’’   


 

  
Few moments of silence, Tony trying his best to ignore Peter, but every glance at the boy breaks his focus even more, the pouting pink lips, still full of life, head tilted to show off his neck, a tempting call which Tony eventually answers, when Peter looks at him and begs, simple and almost childlike,

  
  
‘’...Please,’’ Peter pleaded quietly, puppy eyes and pouty lips.

  
  
Tony snapped the book shut, tossing it onto the table in front of him before outstretching his arm, motioning for Peter to come closer. 

 

Peter grins as he crawls into his lap. Feeds from Tony, letting out little moans. Tony gripping his hips, his own fangs retracting as he thrusts his hips to meet Peter’s, his cock hardening. Peter taking sharp breaths, little whines, soft moans, meeting Tony’s hip. 

  
  
''Slow down, take a break,’’ Tony warned, feeling his own lust to sink his teeth into the younger man slowly beginning to unravel, and coming dangerously close to possibly going too far. 

  
  
Peter turns to licking, kissing as Tony forces his hips down against his own, fingers bruising Peter’s skin. 

 

Tony kissed and nipped at Peter’s neck, as the fledglings hands tangled in his hair, pulling lightly as he ground his hips down against Tony’s. 

 

‘’It’s okay, you can,’’ Peter whispered, moving his head to the side, offering his neck to Tony.

 

Tony took in a sharp breath, shaking his head, ‘’I can’t,’’ Tony replied, clenching his jaw back and holding Peter down, stopping the boy’s movement, earning a displeased whine from Peter.

 

‘’You can. I want you too,’’ Peter said, almost pleading, tugging at Tony’s hair once again. Tony pulled Peter’s hands from his hair, holding them tightly in his own hands, thumb stroking over the soft skin. 

 

‘’I don’t think I’d be able to stop once I started,’’ Tony admitted quietly, staring into those deep brown eyes, and Peter smiled a little.

 

‘’I trust you.’’

 

Tony nodded as he let go of Peter’s hands to place one of his own on the back of his neck. Peter’s fingers tangled back in Tony’s hair as Tony pressed soft kisses to Peter’s neck before finally sinking his fangs into Peter’s neck, letting out a groan as the blood flooded his mouth, using his other hand to grip Peter’s hip and force the brunette to grind against him, earning a loud moan from him. 

 

Peter wasted no time biting into Tony again, which earned a tightening grip on his hair and an animalistic growl from Tony. Tony kept forcing Peter’s hips down, listening to the whines and moans that vibrates against his neck as friction from fabric mixed with their cocks sliding together was bringing Tony quicker to edge than he ever thought was possible; and by the way the fledgling was gripping at Tony and panting ever sweetly let Tony know he was close too.

 

They both finally pulled away from each other’s necks as their orgasms rocked through their body, panting hard. Tony taking in the sight of Peter still grinding down against Tony, blood still dripping from his lips; pupils blown wide and looking absolutely wrecked. 

 

Tony had no time to catch his breath as Peter crashed their lips together; a mixture of tongue, teeth and blood. Little moans and his hands gripping into Tony’s hair. Tony just sat back and just allowed it to happen; gripping the fledglings hips, holding him still, holding him close. Tony felt Peter pull away, and opened his eyes slowly to reveal the boy sitting back on Tony’s lap and biting his lip. Tony, panting hard and trying to get his words out, held up a pointing finger to Peter.

  
  
‘’Tell no one,’’ Tony insisted, almost breathless, when what he really meant was,  _ don’t tell Steve _ .

  
  
“Anything you want,’’ Peter said, a devious smile playing on his lips. ‘’Thank you,” Peter pressed a final soft kiss to Tony’s lips, “Anthony.” Peter then slipped out of Tony’s lap, and without a look back, he walked out of the room, Tony unable to tear his eyes away and leaving him screaming in his head for the pretty brunette to return.

 

Tony thought the hard time was over, no more having to be completely alone with Peter, that his mind would clear and now that he’s had his taste, he would simply forget all about it. Oh, how wrong he was. The hardest day was Steve’s return. Watching as Peter ran down the hall and jumped into Steve’s arms, exchanging kisses and telling him how much he had missed him. Watching as Steve held him tight, pressing kisses all over his face, and whispering in his ear. 

 

Tony watched as Steve slowly backed away from Peter, the younger man clinging to his arm, whining about something, and laughing with eyes bright, and a huge smile on his face. Steve gave a nod to Tony as he walked from the room, leaving Peter and Tony by themselves. 

 

Tony went to say something, anything, tell Peter just go to his boyfriend, but as Tony opened his mouth, Peter held up a finger, silencing him as he looked over at the door, listening closely. Tony’s confusion didn’t last long as the boy dropped his finger down and stepped closer, and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Tony’s lips. Tony felt Peter pull away, and just as he was about to reach out and pull him back for another kiss, the boy was gone; leaving Tony to sit in silence and come to terms with how eternally screwed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and comments keep me breathing and helps me write  
> ok bye 
> 
> also please feel free to join our starker server!!  
> come say hello!  
> https://discord.gg/sS6n3TU


End file.
